maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cowboys
MAD News vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h17m40s247.png|The News Anchor announces that involved one of his films.|link=MAD News vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h18m06s228.png|Turns out to be Charlie of "Charlie's Angels"|link=http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlie%27s_Angels MAD News - from Season 2.png|''What do you mean? Any resemblance speaker.'' 'Cowboys & Alien Force' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h18m42s78.png|''I have no memory.|link=Cowboys & Aliens vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h18m55s205.png|yo no tienen memoria.|link=The Buzz Identity vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h19m01s12.png|''I have no pants!?|link=Ben 10 vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h19m22s209.png|Jake hits Ben. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h22m38s145.png|Old Man Cowboy is shown. Cowboys_and_Alien_Force_on_Vimeo18.jpg|Challenge the person who is. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h22m21s212.png|Old Man Cowboy says that this body is called Ben Tennyson ... vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h22m56s77.png|... and has put the Omnitrix.|link=Ben 10 vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h23m07s183.png|''Oh. Then I guess I should change the title and get rid of the guy who knows about it.|link=Cowboys & Alien Force vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h23m20s56.png|Jake uses the Omnitrix. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h23m38s236.png|The alien Jake Lonergan is shown.|link=Ben 10 vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h23m52s97.png|Jake crushes the Old Man cowboy. Cowboys & Alien Force.png|title card|link=Cowboys & Alien Force vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h24m03s236.png|All the people present accuses Jake. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h24m10s45.png|''I have no memory. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h24m15s93.png|Dory also has no memory.|link=Finding Nemo vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h24m28s221.png|''Something weird is coming this way.'' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h24m34s25.png|Does everyone think will come an alien invasion? vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h24m44s128.png|No. The invasion of ponies is shown and attacks the village.|link=My Little Pony Cowboys & Equestrians.png|title card is supplanted.|link=Cowboys & Alien Force vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h25m07s109.png|''Wait, we did the opening title already.'' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h25m13s168.png|''We did? I don't remember them.'' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h25m18s211.png|Mr. Forgetful is shown about to be captured.|link=Mr. Men and Little Miss vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h25m25s30.png|''That's not what ponies look like.'' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h25m36s126.png|A Pony in a balloon about to attack Jake. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h25m41s182.png|Jake uses the bracelet. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h25m46s231.png vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h25m52s51.png vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h26m08s199.png|Colonel Woodrow Dolarhyde forget weeps for Indiana Jones film.|link=Indiana Jones vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h26m13s3.png|''Oh, no, more trouble. Su pulsera se enciende de nuevo.'' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h26m22s84.png|Wait a second. Does this are Silly Bandz? What does this Silly Bandz in hand if not take anything?!|link=http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silly_Bandz vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h26m26s130.png|''This is getting weird.|link=Cowboys & Alien Force Cowboys & Silly Bands.png|Title card is supplanted again.|link=Cowboys & Alien Force vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h26m40s4.png|''We did that already. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h26m47s81.png|Jake bandages shows that this is not a threat. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h26m51s122.png|Ups... It is a lethal weapon after all. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h26m56s175.png|Ella is killed by her third-degree burn. By Silly Bandz. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h27m00s210.png|Yep, she's dead. Vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h27m08s33.png|What? How? It revived?! vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h27m30s247.png|Ella and Jake are reconciled and kisses.|link=Cowboys & Aliens vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h27m39s90.png|IS A PONY!|link=My Little Pony vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h27m49s194.png|''I can't believe a man can own so many bracelets.'' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h28m01s54.png|The Pony presents - Applejack - and seeks responsible for the kidnappers. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h28m15s189.png|Wait. Colonel kidnapped! vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h29m05s140.png|And also to them! vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h30m17s89.png|At last I want to know who the kidnapper. And it's... vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h30m21s176.png|Jon Favreau?|link=Jon Favreau vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h30m31s17.png|''Yes, but the script needs work, so I keep kidnapping writers to help me finish it.'' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h30m38s92.png|Jon decides to find another writer as it does not serve the previous. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h30m45s147.png|Iron Man and Captain America in the Avengers?!|link=Avengers vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h30m53s232.png|He kidnapped Iron Man! But that's stupid. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h31m13s185.png|''What's so difficult? It's a mash-up of two genres. They do it on "MAD" all the time.'' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h33m15s108.png|You had to open your big mouth.|link=MAD vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h33m22s194.png|Alfred E. Neuman is writing a script that will be asked.|link=Alfred E. Neuman vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h33m28s255.png|What? Did you finish the movie? Cowboys & Alfreds.png|Title card is supplanted again! vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h33m42s124.png|Now Alfred is an Alien. But what world I'm living. 'ThunderLOLcats' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h41m12s31.png|''And so it is written that a great hero will one day...|link=ThunderCats vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h41m20s111.png|...defend the ThunderCats from evil by wielding the sword of Omens.'' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h41m27s173.png|''And with any luck, that hero will be...'' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h41m31s222.png|''...Lion-LOL.'' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h41m36s12.png vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h41m56s213.png|Claudus forbids Lion-LOL not see internet. That is going to put ridiculous. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h42m01s11.png vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h42m06s52.png|Told you. ThunderLOLCats.gif|Title Card|link=ThunderLOLCats vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h42m13s125.png|The invasion is coming. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h42m24s232.png|The dogs of Lucho... vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h42m30s42.png|...and their leader.|link=http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/dog-fort vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h42m41s155.png|Air Forces. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h42m46s197.png|Land Forces. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h42m57s47.png|''"Yeah! I'm a Narwhal!"|link=http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weebl%27s_cartoons#Single_toons vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h43m05s133.png|Printing the power of the Internet is a nightmare. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h43m23s63.png|''They'll never get through our firewalls. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h43m28s113.png|Creeper and the Birds with Arms.|link=Minecraft vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h43m34s170.png vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h43m38s217.png vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h43m45s18.png|Memes threat to Claudus to kill his friend Panthro if not surrender and give up. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h43m54s110.png|Claudus saves his life to Panthro. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h44m06s226.png|Is going to betray! vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h44m13s52.png|But that brazenness.|link=http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/owned-pwned vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h44m17s92.png|''You're not Panthro!'' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h44m23s129.png|TROLLFACE|link=Troll-Ra vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h44m40s65.png|''I'm Troll-Ra...'' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h44m56s213.png|''... the ever trolling.'' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h45m04s43.png|Beware the death ray! vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h45m24s241.png|''"Am I in heaven?"'' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h45m34s81.png|''No Lion-LOL. You're in the internet. And the only way to fight him is with even stupider memes!'' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h46m05s138.png|This burger gives you life.|link=http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Can_Has_Cheezburger%3F vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h46m12s222.png|You know you should do. Do it. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h46m19s21.png|''Ha ha ha! What-what is this?'' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h46m36s192.png|''Thunder...'' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h46m39s233.png|''...Thunder!...'' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h46m48s78.png|''...THUNDERCATS!|link=ThunderCats vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h46m52s101.png|''LOOOOOOOOL...|link=http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lolcat vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h47m01s192.png|Adventure! What fun! vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h47m07s254.png|...|link=http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nyan_Cat vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h47m18s99.png|''I still don't understand any of this.'' Other Sketches vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h33m58s34.png|Out of Order! Care or else I will sue you!|link=Mike Wartella vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h34m44s241.png|Ad Title Card Voltron-9|link=Voltron vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h34m18s237.png|''Of course your batteries are dead, because you use weak and pathetic batteries...'' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h35m02s161.png|''...So why use those other batteries when the 9-VOLTRON BATTERY has a neutronic core?'' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h35m25s134.png|''Just watch what it can do!'' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h35m13s22.png|BOOM!|link=9-Voltron Battery vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h35m43s69.png|This battery is very unstable.|link=9-Voltron Battery vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h36m14s117.png|So even dangerous.|link=9-Voltron Battery vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h36m26s242.png|Mount Rushmore...|link=Mount Rushmore vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h36m34s63.png|... and its the back.|link=Don Martin vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h36m45s182.png|"What Would Boba Fett Do?" title card.|link=What Would Boba Fett Do? vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h36m54s14.png|Boba Fett is a bounty hunter with a jet pack, a grappling devince and a cargo net...|link=Boba Fett vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h37m07s135.png|...and especially a laser gun. Poor kitty, I hate cats. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h37m29s103.png|''Imaginary Friends. Where are they now?'' Title Card.|link=Imaginary Friends: Where Are They Now? Spy vs. Spy.png|Spy vs. Spy|link=Spy vs. Spy vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h38m13s26.png|Boxing match. vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h38m19s95.png|The black spy going to cheat.|link=Black Spy vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h38m35s7.png|And the black spy and to receive a forehand! vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h38m45s92.png|What! How?! vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h38m53s180.png|The white spy was cheating!|link=White Spy vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h39m14s122.png|"Try these superkhakis, superheroes."|link=Superkhakis vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h39m21s203.png|link=Superman vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h39m29s24.png|link=Batman vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h39m55s23.png|"I'm leaving."|link=Spider-Man vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h40m13s216.png|link=Justice League vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h40m21s30.png|''How do I look?|link=Daredevil vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h40m36s179.png|''What would everyone like Frosty Charms?|link=Mike Wartella vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h40m49s40.png|''AAAHHHHH!!!'' vlcsnap-2013-02-21-13h40m55s115.png|WOLVES. We're still out there.|link=WOLVES Category:Gallery